


Dancing in the Dark

by marauderz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Canonical Character Death, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Lily needs a hug, Supportive Sirius & Remus, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauderz/pseuds/marauderz
Summary: Lily Evan's last remaining breaths





	Dancing in the Dark

As Lily drew her final few breaths she felt a huge surge of warmth and happiness spark through her body and in that moment she knew everything would be alright eventually. 

She knew one day she'd dance in the moonlight with James again as the stars lit up the empty street, their dance floor, the shadows twirling along with them. 

The twirling of a spoon in a mug as a slim young man wearing knitted jumpers stirred in sugar cubes with a small smile on his face. The fire next to them licked with heat and Lily felt serendipity as she stared into the warm friendly eyes of her long time friend Remus Lupin.

Slowly she looked around for any remaining signs of the man she was just in the arms of but the brief memory of James had faded. A sob escaped her lips and she felt a pair of arms rap around her, the scratchy woollen jumped itched her freckled face.

"It's okay Evans"

The voice didn't belong to Remus. It was deeper and gruff, Remus also never called her Evans. Lily pulled away, the headache she sported was rapidly growing as emotions she'd never encountered before swamped her.

Lily felt him brush back her hair and through bleary eyes Lily peered at Sirius, his hair was tied neatly up in a ponytail and the cheeky smile he wore with pride was still there. Together they sat in silence letting it wash away the dregs of caos. Sirius was still gripping her hand, the warmth and human touch luring her into a sense of security as her eyes drifted slowly shut.

Instead of falling into a deep un disturbed sleep that Lily desperately wanted she felt the warmth evaporate as something landed heavily in her lap. When Lily managed to focus on her surroundings after rubbing the sleep away, Lily found that she had a lap full of Dorcas Meadowes. Dorcas was laughing heartily at something Liky didn't understand but she smiled anyway watching the disco lights reflect stars on Dorcas's dark skin. 

Lily found herself tucked between Marlene and Mary also as all four of them snuggled together, a red griffindor blanket gently draped over them. Lily felt herself tearing up again but going unnoticed as the friendly laughter continued.

This was nice. Too nice. she knew if she blinked this bliss moment would slip through her fingers and oh so right she was.

And so Lily fell.

Pain zig zagged up her back as she lay there on the uneven cobbled floor catching her breath, wincing as she sat up slightly Lily noticed a slightly round man huddled in the corner.  
The figure wasn't moving much but the odd shiver notified Lily that this wasn't a corpse.  
Lily tired to whispered a feeble hello, the words catching in her throat andonly a low guttural sound notified the other person of her existence.

Lily watched as the figure uncurled himself slowly, he moved like a stone statue, his bones cracking painfully. His unkempt mousy hair shone with an oily substance as a tiny slither of light burtd through the erroded wall.

Only when the figure had fully unfurled did Lily recognise the haunted face. The face of her dear friend Peter Pettigrew. Rushing towards him she gripped him tightly in a bear like hug, instead of hugging her back like Peter usually did, he was great at hugging, Peter let his hands rest at his sides. Lily pulled back with a searching gaze, was Peter hurt?

Slowly she lifted Peter's hand and linked her slim fingers eith his dirty pudgy ones.  
"Peter who hurt you" she uttered out with dry lips. Peter's face seemed to pale more which seemed impossible in his sickly condition and his eyes flooded with muddy puddle like tears.

"No who hurt you Lily? Peter murmed, his eyes moving wildly, "Was it me?"

Lily didn't know what he meant, she wasn't hurt, Lily was here to help Peter. But that didn't make sense, she had no clue what she was doing. No memories lead up to this event but Lily was smart, she had great memory but why couldn't she remember. Frustration pricked her skin and she stomped her foot.

"I don't understand" 

In response Peter shoved her away. She expected to hit the floor instead she felt nothing, darkness drowned her for what seemed like eternity Before she landed in strong arms. 

And then they spun together again for one last time. Ginger merged with unruly black, pale and caramel tones linked and flowed as one. 

Eventually Breathless and hands linked tightly together they fell into the flowery field of Elysium.


End file.
